User talk:SoDaft Potato
Should I just say RIP forever to my deleted page? If not, that's good. If so, that's too bad. Had a good idea, just had a case of the Dumb along with it. Just a random person. Nothing to see here, move along! (talk) 00:39, May 7, 2018 (UTC) I haven't said goodbye forever to my deleted story. It will be a while before I am good enough to make it into the story I want it to be. So I am practicing with others. Maybe when I have ten stories on the board I can try over. DrBobSmith (talk) 05:42, June 15, 2018 (UTC) I'm here to Creepy some Pasta I'm open to conversation. Wanna talk? Here I am! SoDaft Potato (talk) 21:26, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SoDaft Potato page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 18:10, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Page marked for deletion Your page is marked for deletion but hasn't been deleted yet, so you can save what's there to your computer or something before it is. You should check the rules regarding unfinished pages and re-uploading deleted stuff to see where your situation falls. Zarinaaa (talk) 00:44, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the tip. Obviously still a novice here. Just a random person. Nothing to see here, move along! (talk) 00:58, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 19:59, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Pingu's Helicopter Horror It won't let me post to the blog for some reason, so here's the comment I wanted to make. ~laughs~ Oh, that is great! :-D I’d also like to note that that helicopter is already better than any helicopter I’ll ever draw. When you practice drawing by drawing something you like, it’s called fan art. I’m not sure what it’s called when you practice drawing by drawing something because the topic is so bizarre you feel the need to commemorate it somehow and/or to exorcise any horror brought up. If I were trying to have a joyride and I saw that, I'd probably have an aneurysm too. Raidra (talk) 22:51, May 11, 2018 (UTC) :He's glancing back like, "Did I remember to pack diapers in this thing?" I'll have to post the page I drew years ago with something I call "Polly the Parrot Monster". I set out to draw something intimidating, and then when I was done I took one look and burst out laughing. I left it as it was so people could see Polly the Parrot Monster in all its glory. Raidra (talk) 23:07, May 11, 2018 (UTC) :Here you go. Raidra (talk) 23:19, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for the lovely Polly death head! :-D Raidra (talk) 15:15, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Sandwich Wizard Holy Hell, you put the "sandwich wizard" stuff in your profile. I'm dying. I'm dead. Jdeschene (talk) 17:44, May 13, 2018 (UTC) How could I not? The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 17:48, May 13, 2018 (UTC) I'm tickled as shit. Jdeschene (talk) 17:50, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Hey, it's hard work being an all-powerful creator of luncheon-meats, bread products, condiments and vegetables. The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 17:54, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for subscribing to my youtube account. I'm glad you enjoyed the video. --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 20:51, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Deletion Tag Hey! So when you add an article to the Delete Now category, instead of adding the category in the usual way you would, you need to go into the editor and put at the top of the page. That'll put the big red box up top and make it easy to immediately see why the page needs deleting. Zarinaaa (talk) 00:39, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Thank you much! The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 00:43, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Nah, lad, it's Fine But in future, please: if you want to keep moving them, add them in order and notify an admin so we can review them. You are a promising new user. Keep up the good work. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 22:26, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Sorry for the wrong mark Sorry, SoDaft. I couldn’t find the pasta on the site, and for some reason I didn’t check anywhere else. It is allowed. The issue isn’t with the pasta, it’s that I lack a brain. They say monsters lurk in the night, (but the real monsters are inside) 22:40, June 3, 2018 (UTC)ArcOfRuin Please review "Nightmares" SoDaftPotato, I have a story titled "Nightmares" in the Writer's Workshop that needs reviewing. I would appreciate it if you would go over it in detail. Thank you. DrBobSmith (talk) 07:55, June 9, 2018 (UTC) Getting a little drafty in here Recently I thought of our conversation on this blog and remembered, "Oh, yeah, I wrote a scene for the first issue." For your perusal, here is the draft of a scene from Super Human #1, the first issue of my planned five-part series. Ki and Conrad Bartlet have stayed in communication since their first meeting. Ki finally decides to accept his offer of treatment, so he and Change-Up, as Cole White and Joe Grey, visit C.B.’s clinic. *Conrad Bartlet- (shakes Cole’s hand) I’m thankful you’re getting help, and that you trust me enough to come to me. *Cole- Thank you. I can tell you mean that. (sits in chair) I am a little nervous, though. *C.B.- That’s understandable. For one thing, there’s an unfortunate stigma when it comes to seeking help, especially when it comes to protectors of the public, public figures, etc. *Cole- You know what made Dusk go to rehab? It wasn’t the attention he got for showing up in public obviously doped to the gills; it was his wife telling him that he couldn’t help anyone in that state. *C.B.- I’m glad she did. *Cole- Yeah, we all are. *C.B.- There are times when it’s noble to be stoic and keep one’s problems to oneself, but never sharing problems or accepting help hurts oneself and others. *Cole- That’s what made me decide to accept your offer. I snapped at Joe the other day, took my frustration out on him when he hadn’t done anything wrong. Have flashback to blow-up. In the present, Joe is in the waiting room reminiscing about his friendship with Cole. *C.B.- A unique consideration, I know, is the fact that a lot of heroes have been subjected to hypnotic mind control. *Cole- One time, Silver Knight was knocked out by a super-villainess, and he woke up bound & with a mind control helmet on his head. He was able to resist its influence enough to escape. That was one of his last exploits before those injuries that led to his retirement. Of course, things like that are different from getting hypnotherapy from someone you trust. *C.B.- That’s true. *Cole- I spoke with Silver Knight and some of my other colleagues- Ultra & Karate Kate, The Flying Fox, Super Creature- and they all agreed with my decision. They were happy that I’m taking steps to help myself. *C.B.- You have some super friends, all right. *Cole- (playfully) Booo! *C.B.- I wasn’t trying to make a bad pun. I was just saying… *Cole- Yeah, I know. I’ve been blessed with some great friends. *C.B.- Would you like to chat some more, or shall I go ahead and induce hypnosis? *Cole- Go ahead and hypnotize me. *C.B.- All right. In relation to what we were discussing, I know that superheroes are often drugged with all kinds of things too. *Cole- I remember you saying that you could give me a shot of truth serum if you needed to. Don’t worry about it. *C.B.- Okay, good. I don’t think it’ll be an issue, but I wanted to remind you regardless. *Cole- Just don’t call out, “He won’t know a thing in a minute!” When I got my leg broken, they took me into surgery. The guy puts the mask on me and starts the flow of gas. I start breathing heavily- ‘cause it hurts like a son of a gun and I want the pain to stop- and the guy doing this announces, “He won’t know a thing in a minute!” was actually inspired by a scene from a Dick Tracy story *C.B.- Wow. (chuckles) *Cole- That got my attention, so I look at him, then spot the clock and start watching it. *C.B.- You were timing him? *Cole- Yeah. (chuckles) It wasn’t too long before it became hard to keep my eyes open. I wonder if that guy was trying to distract me from the pain. I don’t know what his deal was, but he was really nice. He made sure to check on me during my recovery. *C.B.- You meet all kinds, don’t you? *Cole- That’s sure the truth. Anyway, I’m ready. *C.B.- Lean your chair back to whatever position is comfortable. (Cole leans chair back slightly. C.B. gestures to a couple of distinctive patterns on the wall and ceiling) Do you want to focus on a pattern or an object? *Cole- Might as well make it an object, at least for the first time. *C.B.- All right. (He takes out a chain with a dragon-like claw clutching an orange, marble-like ball on the end) [This was inspired by the Dragon Ball series. I created Ki after becoming a fan of Yamcha. I combined my reflections on what it would be like for a powerful yet declining superhero to deal with tragedies and disappointments with my interest in hypnotism.] Just listen to my voice and keep watching this. (He starts swinging the ball back and forth. Cole follows its movement with his eyes. Soon the ball is swinging at a steady rate, like a pendulum) Take a deep breath and relax. You’re safe here; you can relax with no worries. As you continue to listen and watch, you feel more relaxed and more like drifting off to sleep. Imagine that you’re unwinding after a long and active day, that the feeling of serene drowsiness is becoming more & more intense. With each passing second, with each swing of the pendulum, your muscles relax and you sink deeper into this dream-like, tranquil state. As C.B. continues, Cole’s body relaxes. His eyes grow heavy and finally close. After a few minutes of monotonous suggestion, he is almost completely hypnotized. *C.B.- I’m going to count down from ten to one. With each number you’ll fall deeper into a trance, and by the time I get to one, you’ll be completely under. Do you understand? *Cole- Uh-huh. *C.B.- Good. Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one. (stops swinging pendulum) Are you completely under? *Cole- Yes. *C.B.- Good. (He puts away chain) Thank you for letting me in. Raidra (talk) 22:35, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Beta Hoppip (whispering)- I can see into your soul... It looks great. It also reminds me of [https://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Petshop.png Pet Shop from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure] for some reason. By the way, have you heard about the Nightmare Fuel galleries on this site? It's a collection of images that weren't supposed to look scary, but do to a number of people, such as oddly morbid vintage advertisements, questionable children's characters, and bad bootleg toys. Raidra (talk) 00:49, June 15, 2018 (UTC) :I have found one thing I may scan and post one day- a 1940s comic book ad selling gas masks as children's toys. Here's a very long blog post I wrote about it years ago. Raidra (talk) 01:00, June 15, 2018 (UTC) ::In 1986 Weird Al made a song called "Christmas at Ground Zero"- a delightful holiday song about nuclear warfare. The sad thing is ignorant people think it's somehow making fun of 9/11 even when you tell them it came out in freaking 1986. ~rolls eyes~ The music video is still hilarious, though. Raidra (talk) 01:12, June 15, 2018 (UTC) "Hey, guys, did you know the Earth is flat and Venus and Mars play with it like a Frisbee? I saw it on the Internet, so it must be true!" "Shut up, you." With that I'm going to call it a night, so here's to more insanity tomorrow! Raidra (talk) 01:21, June 15, 2018 (UTC) SoDaft Potato, Please review my story "I have to pee" in the Writer's Workshop. Thank you. DrBobSmith (talk) 05:31, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Funky text Hey man, the text is fixed, meaning the whole complete story is up on WW! --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 19:08, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Things People Say Wiki Hello Potato. I checked out your wiki earlier. It's looking a bit sparse, so I baked up a little something for you. It's not much, just a little something I was messing with. You certainly won't hurt my feelings if you'd rather not put it on your wiki. --Decapitation as a headache remedy? Hmm... (talk) 00:36, June 19, 2018 (UTC) RE: RE: Things People Say Wiki I'm glad you liked it. Actually, I'm ecstatic. I liked the idea and especially the name of your wiki. A lot of the time my ideas for stories, poetry, and such start with a word or phrase that tickles my fancy. Yep, I just said, "Tickles my fancy." I just expand from there. It was fun practice, so thanks for the inspiration. I hope your wiki expands, and I'll contribute when or if I come up with anything. It's nice to have a none creepy outlet. --Decapitation as a headache remedy? Hmm... (talk) 07:42, June 19, 2018 (UTC) The Thing You Did You're not allowed to change people's wording in the story, even if it's terrible and unnecessary like "not black like African but black". This is because of authorial intent; if that person really wanted to make that distinction, he should have the ability to. Maybe he assumes the audience is stupid. Also, you forgot to put "was" in the sentence, so the sentence became, "who ink black". But I did not warn you formally because I am Squidmanescape (talk) 22:12, June 19, 2018 (UTC) and I have ulterior motives. Of course! Hey man, I would love to give you some feedback. --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 00:11, June 22, 2018 (UTC) No worries LOL, its all good. In fact, Today I needed a target to direct all my frustrations on. Who better than this little Wiesel. LOL KillaHawke1 (talk) 18:05, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Raid Repelled Thank you for bringing this to my attention, SoDaft. The evildoer has been permabanned with no chance of parole. The reason you got the Corrupted Sketcher badge is because you restored a blanked page that happened to have an image on it, so it counts like you added it. You're proving to be a good user day after day. And for all of that ( ), I'd like to invite you to our officially unofficial Discord Server Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 19:17, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Crossing my fingers. The One and only Sandwich Wizard (talk) 19:20, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Follow-up on Narration Hello, SoDaft Potato! If you'll recall, I'm the one who posted in the forums about narrating various Creepypastas. You told me I could use yours, and I mentioned I'd be posting it on social media. Since then, as you know, I've decided to create a YouTube channel narrating scary stories -- including Creepypastas. I plan to post your story, "Neon", if you'd still allow me to! I just wanted to ask again since the intent of the story has changed a little, though of course you would be given 100% of the credit still. If all goes according to plan, I'd like to post it on or around July 24th. I was going to put the link to my channel here, but I saw your comment on my last video, which was very much appreciated. <3 Thanks in advance! -- Spirit Sorry to add even more to this message, but this is the only way I know how to do this. XD Anyway, it's no trouble at all! I haven't finalized anything yet so I have a whole 6 days to re-record, like, 3 sentences. :) I'm just glad I asked before I published an incorrect prounounciation! Thanks for clearing that up for me! I'm really, really excited to post your video, I so hope you'll be happy with it! Re Thanks, I appreciate it. Your friendly neighborhood night owl. (talk) 06:15, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Re: Welcome Much Don't you worry, little lady. I'll fix his wagon. :b --Kolpik (talk) 16:57, August 12, 2018 (UTC)- Look Who's (Talk)ing Hey Potato. When I clicked on (Talk) on the end of your signature it sent me somewhere weird. Maybe it's just me, but check it out. --Kolpik (talk) 17:12, August 12, 2018 (UTC) (Talk)enstein 'It's alive! It's alive!' --Kolpik (talk) 02:25, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Narrate "The Dark" Hey I want to get permission to narrate "The Dark" if I may. I upload on Tuesday n Friday. I'm trying to build my channel up, with your help and others, we can do it. Let me know if I'm good to go on it. --No Time Creepy (talk) 04:36, October 13, 2018 (UTC)NoTime /* New Video */ The Dark Hey The video will be live Friday 2pm cst. I have on auto schedule. --No Time Creepy (talk) 06:29, October 19, 2018 (UTC)NoTime /* New Video */ ] If it is not up to Par let me know and ill take it down. Story - I Laughed at a Funeral Your story is done and will go live tomorrow at 3pm cst. Sorry it took so long, what I do is ask tons of authors for stories so I dont have to ask every week. The story is done now and here is picture of the thumbnail for your video. --No Time Creepy (talk) 00:13, November 20, 2018 (UTC)NoTime